


In Christmas Spirit

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [2]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy Tony Stark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve has a whole lot of Christmas Spirit.





	In Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> For the Happy Steve Bingo prompt ["It’s too early for Christmas Carols!"](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/180478084760/happy-steve-bingo-masterpost-it-was-nice-to-have)  
> 

With a groan Tony buries his face further into his pillow. What he had done to deserve this he did not know.  If he had known Steve would be this insufferable… well, he still would have done everything the same. He loved his man.

He looked over to the clock by the bed, it was barely past 7. Steve had just came back from his run and was singing ‘Good King Wenceslas’ with as much joy and spirit he could muster. Which happens to be a lot.

“Steve…” Tony called out, his voice muffled by the pillow, “Steve, please.”

Normally Steve would save his singing for the shower, sparing Tony the grief of being woken up this early thanks to soundproofed walls.

Steve stopped his singing and looks over to him.

“It’s too early for Christmas Carols, Steve!” he says.

Steve smiles at him, bright and cheerful. “It’s Christmas morning, it is not too early”

“It 7:16 in the morning!”

“… Sorry?” Tony thinks it is nice that Steve has the decency to at least look sheepish for his crimes.

Tony sighs, looking away from Steve he asks “Will you bake me cookies?”

“Yes?”

“You may sing then”

**Author's Note:**

> I am still not over Steve singing in the shower at 6AM in the Comics...


End file.
